


[Podfic] Stamped in the Mint of Memory

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofStamped in the Mint of Memoryby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Zofia had a sister, once.The White Wolf gave Zofia vengeance. It's up to her to heal.
Relationships: Auckes (The Witcher)/Original Female Character
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	[Podfic] Stamped in the Mint of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stamped in the Mint of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375061) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:40:15  
**Size:** 44.1 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] Stamped in the Mint of Memory - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-09-stamped-in-the-mint-of-memory-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack09_StampedInTheMintOfMemory_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



End file.
